Portgaz D. Ace
Portgaz D. Ace (ポートガス・D・エース, Pōtogasu D. Ēsu), born as Gol D. Ace (ゴール・D・エース, Gōru D. Ēsu) and nicknamed "Fire Fist" Ace (火拳のエース, Hiken no Ēsu), is both a fictional major character and ally from the One Piece series. He was the adopted older brother of Luffy and Sabo, and son of the late King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger and his lover, Portgaz D. Rouge. He was adopted by Monkey D. Garp and Monkey D. Rex as wished by Roger to him before his birth, and took his mother's surname "Portgaz" after the death of his father. Ace was the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and one-time captain of the Spade Pirates. When one of his subordinates, Sylvester Clown (Who is actually a crewmate of the Blackbeard Pirates), killed another crew member, Ace swore to hunt him down only to lose track of him. Hunted by the World Government for his lineage, Ace was two years before the timeskip after being defeated in a duel and captured by Sylvester's true captain, Marshall D. Teech, alias "Blackbeard" and sentenced to death by the Navy, which resulted in the Battle of Navyford in an all out clash of powers, an event that took the lives of both Ace and Whitebeard. Ace was freed, but he sacrificed his life to protect his younger brother from Akainu, who was a Navy admiral at the time. His death ultimately proved to be the catalyst leading to Luffy to train for two years to become strong enough to protect his friends, paving the way for the second half of the series. Ace's bounty was 550,000,000 Berries. "Who do you think you can beat?" :—Portgaz D. Ace. Appearance :Voice Actor: Travis Willingham (English), Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (child): Chris Burnett (English), Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography 2nd Commander of Whitebeard Pirates. Sworn older brother of Luffy and Sabo and son of Gol D. Roger's. His nickname is "Fire Fist" Ace. With the power of the Logia Devil Fruit, Flame-Flame Fruit, he can create, control, manipulate, and change his body to fire. The Flame-Flame Fruit- is truly one of the highest power levels of all the Devil Fruits! He hunted Joker and caught up with him on Thriller Bark, but was defeated by Blackbeard and condemned to death on Navyford. He died after protecting Luffy from Admiral Akainu. Appearance Although they were not blood related, Ace looked remarkably like his foster brother, Luffy. However, Ace was more serious looking than Luffy's lighthearted design, and was also taller and more muscular. He also sported rather childish freckles (inherited from his mother), and tended to make a skeptical facial expression by raising his left eyebrow. Interestingly, his facial features were almost akin to his biological father Gol D. Roger in his youth without his mustache. The Young Past Days As a child, Ace is shown to have often worn t-shirts with two-kanji phrases on the front (such as "innocence" and "violence"). On some occasions they are linked to the scene in which they were worn, like "independence" when the three brothers built their own tree house to live in. He often wore knee-length shorts and a black elbow guard on his left arm. Ace was always seen wearing dark brown, flat, slipper-like shoes, and in the winter, he wore a green cardigan over his normal clothes. Upon leaving Dawn Island at the age of 17, he wore an outfit identical to the one he wore when he first met Whitebeard; however, he was less muscular than he eventually grew to be and had rounder, more childlike facial features. To The Days He Died Ace's tattoos were among his most remarkable, trademark features. He had a tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard symbol — purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache — that he described as his pride and joy. Ace had another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. The " S " crossed out is a tribute to Sabo as that's his jolly roger. On the cover of Chapter 596 indeed, Ace's tattoo is written as "ACE" instead of the original "A S CE" as the cover is a "what if" image of Ace, Luffy, and Sabo together as adults with the former being known to be alive. Ace wore an open-front shirt until he received Whitebeard's tattoo - afterwards, he stopped wearing anything over his upper body except when on winter or desert islands due to the weather requirements. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath had hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Grand Compass and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard on his left arm, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. Unfortunately, Ace lost his trademark hat, which he already had when he began his journey as a pirate, on Thriller Bark as a result of his duel with Blackbeard. His knife was also apparently confiscated, as he no longer had it in his next appearance as a prisoner at Impel Down. The tattoo upon his back that he took so much pride in was later destroyed by the same blow that eventually led to his death. However, at his grave, Ace's hat and knife were placed at his tombstone — either they were retrieved, or they were duplicates in Ace's possession. During the ending credits in the second movie, Clockwork Island Adventure, previews of upcoming characters from the Baroque Works Saga were featured. Ace was also included amongst the many characters, but while his clothes were almost identical, he boasted a very different color scheme to the one he was given in his official appearance in the anime. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 20 (Deceased) * Birthday: January 1 * Height: 185 cm. (6'1") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Ace was much more intelligent, polite, and generally more bearable than Luffy, which prompted the Straw Hat Pirates to question whether he was truly related to their captain. While several people who knew Gol D. Roger noted Luffy is quite similar to the late King of the Pirates, Whitebeard himself claimed that Ace's personality was not at all like his father's. It seems that among the very few things the brothers shared was their recklessness as pirates (and their near-bottomless stomachs). In addition, Ace liked to party as much as his brother does. When he boarded Buggy's ship, he was drawn by the smell of food and decided to enjoy himself while he was there. Ace could be a bit inappropriate though as he once used a woman's skirt to wipe his face while he was dining at Spice Bean in Alabasta. There were two running gags about Ace. The first was his rather extreme narcolepsy. He tended to randomly fall asleep while eating and conversing, leaving strangers around him wondering if he had died. This was first seen in Alabasta when they thought he died in the middle of eating. The second was that he did a "dine and dash" routine wherever he went. This went back to his younger days with Sabo and Luffy, when they would often dine and dash in the city of Goa. His "politeness" is due to Makino's teaching after Ace asked her how to introduce himself to Shanks (being his father's son's savior). Before that, Ace was rather cold and rude to anyone he was not familiar with. As the son of Roger, he lived in his shadow and is to date the first D. depicted to truly question his own right to exist, while displaying the fewest commonly seen D. related traits. Ace seemed to have lifelong problems dealing with his parentage, even after denouncing Gol D. Roger and accepting Whitebeard as his only father. This was in direct contrast to Luffy, who accepted his father's identity immediately upon learning it and did not seem to care when he was told how dangerous of a man he was. However, Luffy did not grow up with knowledge of the identity (or even the existence) of his father. Ace believed that it was natural if he were to really die as nobody in the world wanted the son of the devil (Roger) to live. Ace commented upon his own death that he had never sought fame or fortune - all he had wanted was the answer to his lifelong question of whether or not he should have been born, as this was the only thing preventing him from dying with no regrets as he and Luffy had vowed to do so and the fact he had a younger brother to look out for. Ace's only regret was that he would not live to see Luffy achieve his dream, which he believed Luffy undoubtedly would accomplish as he was his little brother. Ace had a tendency to never back down from a fight, saying that he would never run once facing an enemy. Because of this, some people believed that Ace had a death wish, but in truth he wanted to prevent people he cared for from getting hurt. Dadan stated that he inherited this tendency from his father, Gol D. Roger, despite loathing him. While Ace emerged victorious over enemies he refused to run from, such as Porchemy and Bluejam, his stubbornness hurt him on a number of occasions, particularly when he refused to back down against Blackbeard or Admiral Akainu. Ace was also easily provoked by and became violent towards anyone who insulted or harmed people close to him. In one of Garp's conversations with Curly Dadan, this was revealed to be a trait of Roger as well. During his childhood, Ace had a tendency to severely injure anyone who insulted Roger, though he himself disliked his biological father. After hearing about Sabo's presumed death at the hands of a World Noble, Ace quickly became bent on killing the Noble and Dadan had to pin Ace down and tie him to a tree to stop him. Ace's temper got the better of him, especially in cases when Whitebeard, proclaimed by Ace to be his only father, was insulted. Believing that this was the case when Joker broke the iron rule of the Whitebeard Pirates and fled after murdering a crewmate, Ace pursued his traitorous subordinate despite his crewmates' efforts and even Whitebeard's orders to stop him. Ace later came to see that his stubbornness had gotten him into the ordeal of being scheduled for execution. Even though he managed to escape death on the scaffold thanks to the pirates' and Luffy's efforts at Navyford and was well on his way to freedom, Admiral Akainu got to him by insulting Whitebeard. Ace quickly turned back to face him, ignoring his crewmates' warnings to not become angered over Akainu's provocations. Unwilling to let him get away of speaking ill of Whitebeard, Ace attacked him out of fury only to have his arm burned by Akainu's Devil Fruit powers. Akainu then took the opportunity to attack Luffy on the sideline, leading Ace to jump in, sacrificing his life to shield Luffy from the attack. While saying his last words, Ace sadly admitted to Luffy that he (Ace) wasted away all of his efforts to rescue him. Relationships Friends/Allies * Red-Haired Pirates ** "Red-Haired" Shanks * Straw Hat Pirates ** Roronoa Zolo ** Nami ** Usopp ** Vinsmoke Sanji ** Tony Tony Chopper ** Nico Robin ** Franky ** Brook * Nefeltari Vivi * Buggy Pirates ** Buggy * Kuja Pirates ** Boa Hancock * Jimbei * Oars Jr. Family * Gol D. Roger (father) * Portgaz D. Rouge (mother) * Monkey D. Rex (adopted father) * Monkey D. Dragon (adopted uncle) * Monkey D. Garp (adopted grandfather) * Makino (1st foster mother) * Dadan Curly (2nd foster mother) * Monkey D. Luffy (adopted brother) * Sabo (adopted brother) Neutral * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Bartholomew Kuma ** Crocodile * Navy ** Chaser ** Isuka Rivals * Monkey D. Luffy * Sabo Enemies * Bluejam Pirates ** Bluejam * Baroque Works * Blackbeard Pirates ** Marshall D. Teech ** Van Ogre ** G. Zass Burgess * World Government * Navy ** Sakazuki * Impel Down ** Magellan Abilities and Powers As commander of the 2nd division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace had authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, as one of the top commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, he was one of the strongest and most highly-regarded pirates on board under Whitebeard himself. At one point, while being captain of the Spade Pirates, he was even asked to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea but refused. Ace was strong enough to be acknowledged by the Emperors Shanks and Blackbeard, with Joker saying he had earned his spot as Whitebeard's second division commander and Blackbeard wishing Ace had joined his crew. Luffy comments on how he never defeated Ace in a single fight, despite Luffy already having the power of the Gum-Gum Fruit (Ace did not consume the Flame-Flame Fruit until after he left: Luffy was surprised by Ace's new power when Ace stopped Smoker from capturing him in Nanohana). Ace was trained by Garp, who had hoped to turn him into a fine Navy, Rex, who had hoped to wanting him to have a good and happy life like his son, and possibly Dadan, the three of whom were responsible for training Luffy to the level of power he held before becoming a pirate. Ace also held a fearsome reputation. It was revealed that Ace received an invitation to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea while he was still captain of the Spade Pirates, though he refused the offer. After he joined the Whitebeard Pirates, a civilian was seen commenting on how Ace's strength was supposedly "outta this world". The World Government granted Blackbeard the position of Seven Warlords of the Sea after he successfully defeated and captured Ace. His overall reputation and abilities had earned him a bounty of 550,000,000 berries prior to his capture and death. He was also a capable navigator, as he was seen wearing a Grand Compass on his left wrist, while travelling island to island in search for Luffy and Blackbeard on a simple raft. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Aside from the powers granted by the Devil Fruit he consumed, Ace possessed immense physical strength which is attained from the extremely rigorous training in the harsh environment of Mt. Colubo mainly from hunting and fighting wild beast since childhood. His incredible physical prowess were supplemented by his extraordinary fighting skills. Even in his early childhood, he was able to beat some local thugs who spoke ill of his father "half to death" and during his first meeting with Luffy, he was also shown sitting on top of a huge animal (possibly a bull) he killed with his staff. He could also easily break a giant tree with ease. In his childhood, before he acquired the Flame-Flame Fruit, Ace was able to best Luffy in every single sparring match despite Luffy having the Gum-Gum Fruit and underwent harsh combat training under Garp. Ace was already extremely strong when he left his hometown three years before Luffy did the same. Ace demonstrated his strength during his battle with Blackbeard: he was able to take Blackbeard's punches, which were so powerful that the first made Ace cough up blood and the second nearly broke his neck, and retaliate. Van Ogre noted that, as expected of the Whitebeard Pirates 2nd division commander, Ace's basic combat skills were quite formidable even without his Devil Fruit powers. He fought equally with Jimbei in the past; they nearly killed each other in a fight that lasted for five days. Ace then survived a battle with Whitebeard that took place immediately after, showing immense stamina and durability. He was one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat. Devil Fruit :Main article: Flame-Flame Fruit The Flame-Flame Fruit (メラメラの実, Mera Mera no Mi, literally meaning "Fruit of the Flame-Flame"), a Logia-type Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Ace, allows him to become the element of fire and control the flames from his body, making him a "Fire Human" (火人間, Hi Ningen) and giving him his reputation as "Fire Fist" Ace. Ace displayed his immense power by destroying a handful of Baroque Works ships with ease. His main style is to launch columns of fire by punching, with his signature "Fire Fist". He is also immune to normal physical strikes, all of which will simply phase through his fire-composed body. For some reason, Ace did not seem to mind his inability to swim. He traversed the seas in a one-man boat that seems to have been specifically designed for him, propelling it with flames from his feet. He skillfully sent his boat underwater as he leaped over the Billions fleet, timing it precisely so that it emerged underneath him just before he hit the water on the other side. Also, when he turned up on Drum Island, no snow fell at all on the island for an entire day. Later after his death, it was revealed that Ace's burning fists also had the power to annihilate entire cities. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Ace that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Heat Haze (陽炎, Kagerō; literally meaning "Heat Haze"): Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. This was first seen being used to stop Chaser from catching Luffy. * Fire Fist (火拳, Hiken; literally meaning "Fire Fist"): Ace's apparent signature attack and the source of his nickname "Fire Fist" Ace. Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several ships in one shot. However, it was completely neutralized by Akainu's Great Eruption, and is the final attack Ace ever used prior to his death shortly after. * Fire Gun (火銃, Higan; literally meaning "Fire Gun"): Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. This technique was first seen when Ace retaliated against Van Ogre's attack. * Flame Commandment (炎戒, Enkai; literally meaning "Flame Commandment"): Ace amasses a large amount of flames around his body (usually by first swinging his outstretched hand around him, summoning the flames) in preparation for an attack. This is apparently the prerequisite technique before Ace can use Fire Pillar. :* Fire Pillar (火柱, Hibashira; literally meaning "Fire Pillar"): Used following Flame Commandment, Ace shoots the collected flames straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. This technique and its prerequisite technique were first seen when G. Zass Burgess threw a hotel at Ace. * Firefly (蛍火, Hotarubi; literally meaning "Firefly Light"): Ace creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. This move is apparently used as in the preparation for Fiery Doll and was first seen in Ace's battle against Blackbeard. :* Fiery Doll (火達磨, Hidaruma; literally meaning "Fiery Doll"): After using Firefly to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Ace sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. This was first seen being used in Ace's battle against Blackbeard after Blackbeard performed his initial attacks. In the Pirate Warriors games, the fireballs from Firefly actually home in targets themselves, while Fiery Doll is instead a grab attack where Ace captures his target as he plows them into the ground for an explosion (which he leaps back from). * Saint Elmo's Fire (神火 不知火, Shinka: Shiranui; literally meaning "Sacred Flame/God Fire: Sea Fire"}}: Ace hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. This was first seen being used against Blackbeard when Ace was being pulled forward by the former's power. The term "Shiranui" or "Shiranuhi" also literally translates to "Unknown Fire", while the term "Saint Elmo's Fire" is a clear reference to the homonym weather phenomenon. * Cross Fire (十字火, Jūjika; literally meaning "Cross Fire"): Ace places his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of fire directly at his opponent. In the anime, after crossing his fingers, a cross-shaped ray of light can be seen emanating from the fingers at the target followed by the column of fire. This was first seen being used against Blackbeard after Ace attacked him with Saint Elmo's Fire. This attack's name is a pun since "Juujika" refers to crossfire from weapons, yet Ace is making an actual cross out of fire. It also is a possible play on the term juujika (十字架, lit. cross stand/rack), a term used more for the crosses that are meant to crucify people with. * Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor (大炎戒 炎帝, Dai Enkai: Entei; literally meaning "Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor"}: Ace's ultimate technique. After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Ace then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. This was only seen being used during the final moments of Ace and Blackbeard's battle. "Entei" sounds similar to "Enkei" meaning "circle," a reference to the attack's shape. In One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, Ace activates this move by first bending his knees slightly and then placing the outstretched palm of his hand towards the ground (with his other hand gripping the wrist for support), where the flames manifest themselves into a sphere. * Flame Fence (炎上網, Enjōmō; literally meaning "Flame-Up Net"): Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. This was first seen being used against the Navy in Alabasta under the command of Chaser, and was named in a flashback against Whitebeard. * Flame Mirror (鏡火炎, Kyōkaen; literally meaning "Mirror Fire Flame"): Ace releases a wall of fire to block an attack. This was first seen to counter Aokiji's Ice Block: Pheasant Peck, the two attacks canceling each other out. * Twin Guns & Cross Fire: Ace fires a volley of bullets from his two guns before finishing the technique with Cross Fire. This technique only appears as one of Ace special moves for his Strong World DLC costume in One Piece: Burning Blood. Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Armament Haki :Main article: Armament Haki It was stated in One Piece novel A that Ace can use Armament Haki. However, it is not known how proficient he is in using it. Upon awakening it, he was capable of fighting on equal grounds with Vice Admiral Draw with Armament Haki. Conqueror's Haki :Main article: Conqueror's Haki While not portrayed in the main storyline, it was revealed in a flashback that Trace possesses Conqueror's Haki, which at the time he had no conscious control over. Ace first demonstrated the ability at 10 years of age, when he knocked the Bluejam Pirates crew unconscious after an outburst of rage (only Bluejam himself remained conscious from the Haki release, and he was a high-tier of East Blue at the time). Much as Luffy used his Haki to knock out a crowd of Kuja warriors, Ace used his Haki to knock out the attacking members of Bluejam's pirate crew. Ace was first shown to have knowledge about it when during the Battle in Navyford, he witnessed Luffy unknowingly unleash his Haki and remarked "You too?". He was never seen using it as he only relied on his Logia Devil Fruit powers, save for in the video games (such as during the activation of his Kizuna Rush in Wizard Pirate Warriors 3). Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Ace carries around a knife but is never seen using it. However, in flashbacks of attempts to assassinate Whitebeard, Ace was shown using various weapons, including an axe and a knife. As a child, he used a long bo staff made from pipe as a weapon. In One Piece: Burning Blood, Ace (Strong World) wields two twin double-barreled firearms (which resemble a cross between a pistol and sawed-off shotgun) which he uses as part of his Twin Gun & Crossfire special attack. Gallery Transportation :Main article: Striker For some reason, Ace did not seem to mind his inability to swim. He traversed the seas in a one-man boat that seems to have been specifically designed for him, propelling it with flames from his feet. Gallery History "Pops… do you think… I should have really been born?" :—Ace questioning Rex his birth. Growing Up with Luffy and Sabo The Path to Piracy Alabasta Saga Drum Island Arc Ace is first seen in the storyline on Drum Island, where he leaves a message for Luffy to meet him in 10 days in the city of Nanohana, Alabasta. In the anime, the reason he was in Alabasta in the first place was to gain information from Scorpion about Blackbeard, something which Scorpion was lying about to draw him out. Alabasta Arc Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Ace later appears during the Jaya Arc, where he hopped on Buggy the Clown's ship for food and promised to show him the way to Luffy. Water 7 Saga Post Enies Lobby Arc Ace's Great Blackbeard Search After parting ways with Buggy's crew, he infiltrates a Navy base to deliver a letter to the parents of a milk maiden who saved his life and despite being exposed, is able to escape with vital information on Blackbeard that he took from the Navy along with successfully delivering the letter indirectly that led the parents to reunite with their daughter. Thriller Bark Saga Thriller Bark Arc :Main article: Duel at Thriller Bark Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Navyford Arc Postmortem Later, when the Thunder Wolf and Red-Haired Pirates appeared, Rex and Shanks both managed to organize a ceasefire and asked that the bodies of both Whitebeard and Ace be handed over to the pirates so that they could depart from the location peacefully, a request which Fleet Admiral Sengoku accepted and allowed, despite Vice Admiral Doberman's desire of putting their heads for viewing as a symbol of the Navy's greatest victory. Ace, along with Whitebeard, was buried on an unknown island somewhere on the second half of the Grand Line. His trademark hat, necklace, and knife were made into a grave marker, which was placed beside Whitebeard's and covered with flowers and swords left behind by his crewmates, with the members themselves standing on either side of the island, paying their last respects. Before departing with his crew, Rex thought of how surprised he was by Ace's final sacrifice and likened it to something his late captain Roger would have done. Legacy Although already famous in life, the events of the war and the fact that he was the son of the Pirate King has given Ace almost legendary recognition, like his father before him. Although his death left many heartbroken, none suffered more than Luffy, who fell into a coma only to awake in complete and utter despair. Ace's death also proved to be the final debacle for Luffy's resolve to become stronger, next to his crew's defeat and separation at the hands of Bartholomew Kuma. Similarly to Luffy, Sabo was distraught over his inability to protect Ace from death. After learning about his brother's demise, Sabo gained an immense protective-streak towards Luffy, vowing to come to his aid whenever and wherever he needed him - even going so far as to disregard his duties in the Revolutionary Army if he felt Luffy was in danger. Ultimately Whitebeard's prediction that someone would appear to inherit Ace's will came to fruition when the Flame-Flame Fruit was eaten by Sabo, who gained his brother's Devil Fruit powers and also inherited his signature technique, the "Fire Fist". Battles Canon * Portgaz D. Ace and Sabo vs. Porchemy * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Luffy D. Monkey (multiple times) * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Sabo (multiple times) * Portgaz D. Ace and Curly Dadan vs. Bluejam * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Jimbei * Spade Pirates vs. Whitebeard * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Whitebeard (at least 100 times) * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Doma and his crew (unseen) * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Chaser * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Billions fleet * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Van Ogre and G. Zass Burgess * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Marshall D. Teech * Portgaz D. Ace and Luffy D. Monkey vs. Navy * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Admiral Aokiji * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Admiral Akainu Non-Canon * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Naguri * Portgaz D. Ace, Luffy D. Monkey, and Sabo vs. a giant tiger * Portgaz D. Ace, Luffy D. Monkey, and Sabo vs. Bluejam's men * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Decalvan Brothers (offscreen) * Portgaz D. Ace and Luffy D. Monkey vs. Billions (Nanohana) * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Scorpion * Portgaz D. Ace vs. Impel Down guards (Impel Down) Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Alabasta Arc When Ace first meets Luffy's crew, he tosses them a piece of paper and leaves. However, in the anime, his time with the Straw Hats was extended and he journeys with them. During the journey though, Ace's bead necklace kept appearing and disappearing in-between scene changes, most likely due to mistakes from the animators. Flame-Flame Fruit In the manga, it is unknown if Ace can light things on fire from a distance without spouting flames that make direct contact. However, in the anime, he is shown lighting a cigarette for Sanji simply by pointing his finger. Ambition During his meeting with Shanks in the anime, Ace stated that he would become the Pirate King. At no point in the manga did Ace show this ambition, and later he would aim to make Whitebeard the Pirate King. Also in the anime, Ace stated that he wanted to show the world his power by taking Whitebeard's head. Ace's reason for going after Whitebeard's head was never explained in the manga. Impel Down Arc In Episode 439, Ace is depicted as a child similarly to how he appeared as an adult. While in the manga, Ace is almost always wearing a tank top during his childhood, in this episode he is depicted without a shirt, and is seen wearing a red beaded necklace identical to what he wore as an adult. This can be considered a contradiction to the manga, as Ace didn't start wearing his necklace until he was a teenager, and only stopped wearing shirts when he joined the Whitebeard Pirates in order to showcase his "pride and joy" - Whitebeard's Jolly Roger. It can be presumed that Toei Animation did this because Ace's actual childhood appearance hadn't been revealed yet in the manga. Navyford Arc In the anime, Ace and Luffy's fight against the Navy (after Luffy unlocked Ace's handcuffs) was expanded and Ace showed more of his attacks. Death Throughout the manga, the anime adaptation, and the specials 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends and Episode of Sabo, Ace's death has been somewhat censored and slightly changed. In the anime, when Ace was struck through by Akainu, his beaded necklace broke apart and fell all over the ground, and one bead ended up rolling to Whitebeard's foot, who picked it up tearfully. In the manga, as well as the specials, the necklace remained intact. In the anime and in the Romance Dawn PSP game, Ace only had smoke coming omitted from his wound and the blood was absent. In the manga, as well as the specials, Ace also was covered in less blood than in the specials. Other oddities include most of the artwork being largely uninspired by the manga. Gallery Early One Piece Translation and Dub Issues Appearance See also External links * Portgaz D. Ace One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Universal Studios of Japan has built a replica of Ace's and Whitebeard's tombs. Ace's epitaph says: "Ace, may your soul be eternal. Your brave soul will always be with us." This epitaph was also shown in ]]Episode 663]] of the anime. * Ace being captain of the Spade Pirates, is a pun on the "Ace of spades", or "spadille". ** Having died through being penetrated is a possible reference to the known saying "Ace in the hole" * Ace shares the same birthday as the creator of the series, Eiichiro Oda (January 1). * In the 6th Japanese Popularity Fan Polls, Ace ranked as the fifth most popular character in One Piece making him the most popular of the Whitebeard Pirates and also the most popular deceased character in the One Piece series. * Had Ace been a girl, he would have been named "Anne". * Ace would have been 21 if he were born on time. Instead he is 20 because his mother held him in her womb for eleven months past his due date, meaning he spent a total of twenty months inside her womb, instead of the usual nine. * Ace is the first known [Fruits| user to die. * Ace is also the first major character in One Piece who died outside of flashbacks. * His bounty, being at 550,000,000 berries before his death, was the highest amount revealed in the series before the timeskip. Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:One Piece Universe Characters